Beauty and the Worgen
by Christopher Storm
Summary: The story of a vampire girl name Sibella has take his father Dr O'shay place as Tug the Worgen's place, But then, a prisoner will go from guest, to friend, to love.
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begin

**Ok folks, the Beauty and the Worgen is pardoy, and this story is gonna be perfect, enjoy it.**

* * *

Cast:

Sibella (Scooby doo and the ghoul school) as Belle

Tug (Scooby doo and the ghoul school)/Worgen (World Of Warcraft) as Prince/Beast

Broly (Dragon ball Z) as Gaston

Dr O'shay (Astro boy) as Maurice

Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as LeFou

Astro (Astro boy) as Lumière

Flippy (Happy tree friends) as Cogsworth

Miss Grimwood (Scooby doo and the ghoul school) as Mrs. Potts

Konohamaru (Naruto) as Chip

Bubblegum (Adventure Time) as Wardrobe

Houndour (Pokemon) as Footstool

Nikki (Astro boy) Featherduster

Fireman (Megaman) as Cook

"Dr Albert Wily (Megaman) as Monsieur D'Arque

* * *

The story begin in the forest, with it's beauty of bright colors, gentle animals, and the peacefulness of nature. In plain view was a magnificent castle. on the castle walls were glass windows that shows images of a story.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind." Narrator said.

"But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within." The images so that the old lady near the open door of the prince as she holding out the rose.

"And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there."

The images fade away as we see in the room where a painting was being torn by a monstrous claws, that belonged to an angry and depressed beast hiding in the shadows of his room. Also shown was a mirror with electricity of magic emitting from it and a brightly glowing red rose floating in mid-air while being protected by a glass case on a table.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

As the scene turn black as the title appears in the screen.

**The Beauty and the Worgen**

* * *

On the morning of the fateful start of events, at a local village, a young vampire girl has exited from her cottage, she has long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit consists of a dark purple dress with a slit, red high heeled shoes, and a red belt. who went by the name of Sibella.

She was carrying a basket with book, and as she walked down to the village, she began to sing:

Sibella: _**Little town, it's a quiet village**_

_**Every day, like the one before**_

_**Little town, full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say...**_

Citizens come out of their houses for a days work.

Larry: _**Bonjour!**_

Mario: _**Bonjour!**_

Nami: _**Bonjour!**_

Ranma: _**Bonjour!**_

Vector: _**Bonjour!**_

She saw them coming out and walking to the villages. And she saw a man named Sanji who delivering some bread to each house.

Sibella:_**There goes the baker with his tray like always**_

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Ev'ry morning just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor provincial town...**_

"Good morning, Sibella!" Sanji called as Sibella walk over.

"Morning Sanji!" She said back.

"Where are you off to?" He asks.

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and..." She said as Sanji was Ignoring her.

"That's nice... Teuchi, the baguettes! Hurry up!" Sanji called as Sibella walk away.

Vivi and Ino: **_Look, there she goes! That girl is strange. No question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell?_**

Anko: **_Not apart of any crowd._**

Moe: _**Cause her heads up on some cloud.**_

Townsfolk: **_No denying, she's a funny girl, that Sibella!_**

She jump on the wagon and ride around.

Mousse: **_Good morning!_**

Kasumi: **_Good day!_**

Mousse: **_How is your family?_**

Peach: **_Bonjur._**

Genma: **_Good day._**

Peach: **_How is your wife?_**

As his wife Nodoka whacked him with a rolling pin.

Marge: **_I need six eggs._**

Luigi: **That's too expensive.**

Sibella: **_There must be more than this provisional life!_**

She jump off the wagon and enter Mickey mouse Library.

"Ah, Sibella!" Mickey mouse saw her entered.

"Good morning, Mickey. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She gave him a book which surprise him.

"Finished already?" He put the book back in the shelf.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" She's on ladder of bookshelf "Have you got anything new?" She asks.

"Not since yesterday." Mickey laughs.

"That's all right. I'll borrow...this one." She got the book and give it to Mickey.

"That one?" He asks "But you've read it twice!" He chuckles

"Well it's my favorite!" She swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Mickey smiled of that so he give it to her.

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" He said as he surprise her.

"But sir!"

"I insist!"

"Well thank you." She left the Libeary "Thank you very much!"

Sokka, Ryoga and Kiba: **_Look, there she goes! That girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well...?_**

Women: _**With a dreamy far-off look!**_

Men:_** And her nose stuck in a book!**_

All: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Sibella!**_

Sibella sat down by a fountain with several Mareep to read her book.

Sibella: _**Oh! Isn't this amazing!**_

_**It's my favorite part because, you'll see!**_

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

_**But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!**_

Sibella continued to walk while reading her book, while Kuno and Nabiki watched her.

Nabiki: _**Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'**_

_**Her looks have got no parallel!**_

Kuno: _**But behind that fair facade**_

_**I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us...**_

All: _**She's nothing like the rest of us**_

_**Yes different from the rest of us is Sibella!**_

At the skys, Above the town were a flock of ducks. Then, a gun fire was heard as one of the duck got hit and fell from the sky dead. A robot monkey name Coconuts ran to where to duck was falling to try and catch the duck into a bag. He held the bag up, thinking that it's just going to land in the bag, but instead, the dead duck fell on the ground, in other words... he missed! Coconuts picked the duck up and put it in the bag. Then he went up to a strong man that had his face in shadow in excitement and said "Wow! You didn't even missed a shot, Broly! Your the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

A saiyen name Broly blowed smoke out of his gun saying in pride "I know."

"Huh." He pick up some skins and run after him "No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!"

"It's true, Coconuts," He pick him up "And I've got my sights set on that one" He pointed at Sibella as it's confuse Coconuts.

"The big nose's daughter?" He asks.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry." He drop Coconuts down.

"But she..." he try saying.

"The most beautiful girl in town." He know what Coconuts were saying.

"I know, but..." Coconuts tried to tell him about Sibella again but Broly dropped his gun and it hit Coconuts on the head.

"And that makes her the best!" Said Broly as he grabbed Coconuts by the neck. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean..." He drop him and sing.

Broly: _**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell...!**_

He grabs his gun from Coconuts and looks at himself in the reflection on a shiny pan.

_**Here in town, there's only she, who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sibella!**_

He turned to see Sibella weren't there anymore. He looked around and found her walking away. So, in a bit of frustration, he walked in the direction the girls were going.

Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo: **_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy_**

**_Monsieur Broly, oh he's so cute_**

Coconuts walked up to them and tried to flirt with them, but the girls, unknowingly to them, pumped some water on Coconuts, much to his disgust and he walk away.

**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**

Goku: **_Bonjour!_**

Broly: _**Pardon**_

Naruto: **_Good day_**

Danny: **_Mais oui!_**

Sakura: **_You call this bacon?_**

Dasiy: **_What lovely grapes!_**

Carl: **Some cheese**

Hinia: **_Ten yards!_**

Curly: **_one pound_**

Broly: **_'Scuse me!_**

Tinn: **_I'll get the knife!_**

Broly: **_Please let me through!_**

Tenten: **_This bread -_**

Zoro: **_Those fish -_**

Tenten: **_it's stale!_**

Zoro: **_they smell!_**

Krillin: **_Madame's mistaken._**

Bulma: **_Well, maybe so._**

Townsfolk: **_Good mor_****_nin_****_g! Oh, Good morning!_**

Sibella: **_There must be then _****_more than this provincial life!_**

Broly: **_Just watch I'm going to make Sibella my wife!_**

As then, the townsfolks got in his way again. So he decided to reach them vie roof top.

Townsfolks: **_Look there she goes! That girl is strange_**

**_but special! A most peculiar mad'moiselle!_**

**_It's a pity and a sin._**

**_She doesn't quit fit in._**

**_Cause she really is a funny girl._**

**_A beauty, but a funny girl! She really is a funny girl... That Sibellaaaaaaa...!_**

**_Good Morning!_**

**_Bonjour!_**

**_Ohayo!_**

**_Good Morn!_**

**_Buenos Dias!_**

Sibella turn as the townfolks walk away minding their own business, so she walk away continued reading as Broly jump off the roof in front of her.

"Hello, Sibella." He said.

"Bonjour Broly." She walk by him as Broly take the book from her "Broly, may I have my book, please?"

Broly examined the book. "How can you read this?. There's no pictures!"

"Well, some people use their imaginations." explained Sibella.

"Sibella, it'ss about time you got your head out of those books" He toss the book in the mud as Sibella walk to pick it up as Broly got in her way "And paid attention to more important things...like me!" The girls saw him and sigh in love "The whole town's talking about it." Sibella pick up her book and clean it off "It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking."

"Broly, you are positively primeval." She said.

"Why thank you, Sibella" He got his arm around Sibella's shoulder "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies." He said as he took the book and take her with him.

"Maybe some other time." She said as the girls were shocks.

"What's wrong with her?" Ukyo asks.

"She crazy!" squeled Shampoo.

"He's gorgeous." sighed Kodachi.

"Please, Broly. I can't." She pull away taking her book "I have to get home and help my father." She walk home.

"Ha ha ha, that crazy old big nose, he need all the help he can get!" Coconuts and Broly laughs heartily.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Sibella glares at him.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Broly conks Coconuts on the head.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" As she said as the explosion was heard in her home as she run to see. Broly and Coconuts laughs of this.

* * *

Sibella open the basement door to see he's okay as all the smoke are everywhere, she coughs "Papa?"

In the basement, was an old man, has white lab clothes, white hair on his backhead, big nose, he's Dr O'shay, he's stuck in the barrel and stuck around him.

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" He got it off his waist and pull his pants off, he quickly got it back on.

"Are you all right, Papa?" She asks.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" O'shay kick the machine.

"You always say that." She smiled.

"I mean it, this time." He said and frowned "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." She try to cheer him up.

"Hmmmph!"

"...and become a world famous inventor!" She got him to cheer up.

"You really believe that?" He asks.

"I always have." She said as O'shay finally cheered up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He slide under the machine "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there..." She got it like he said "So, did you have a good time in town today?" He asks.

"I got a new book." He gone near the machine and asks "Papa, do you think I'm odd?" It's surprise him.

"My daughter? Odd?" He slide out as he got funny looking goggles "Where would you get an idea like that?" He asks.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here." She said as he give him dog-legged clencher. "There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Broly?" He asks "He's a handsome fellow!"

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!" She sighed.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." He slide out from under "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

When O'shay pulled the lever and the machine started to operate. He and Sibella turn away just in case if it blows up again. But as it turns out, it was chopping wood, nice and neat too. A chunk of wood flew towards them and they all ducked as the chunk landed in the pile of wood.

"It works!" She shouts.

"It does?" He duck from the log and smiled "It does!" He shouts as he did it.

"You did it! You really did it!" She said as she's proud of him.

"Hitch up Pegasus, girl. I'm off to the fair!" As now the log hits his head and knocking him out.

As then, O'shay is on the house with wings name Pegasus and riding to the Fair with his machine, Sibella wave him good bye "Good bye, Papa! Good luck!"

"Good bye, Sibella, and take care while I'm gone!" He wave back as he's gone to the fair.

* * *

**Not bad right? As now we're continue this until then everyone, so be sure to like it, and this is gonna be great. (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2 Guest to Prisoner

**The second chapter is here, and Dr O'shay is gonna meet someone and put to prison.**

* * *

In that day, Dr O'shay and Pegasus are in the dreaded forest and they seem to be lost, O'shay checking the maps.

"We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute." He shined his lamp on a old sign that pointed to ways. After thiking a bit, as now Pegasus had to go left as O'shay stop him "Let's go this way!"

He look right, he see at a dark, overgrown path. he look at the left, he know it's better so he move to the left.

"Come on, Pegasus! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" So then move on throught the dark path, Pegasus look up and see a dread tree as leaves blow away, as now a shadow run by as he stop and look around. He move back a little as O'shay checked a map and see something wrong.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Pegasus?" Pegasus move back in fear as O'shay try to calm him down.

"We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy," While he's calming him down he bump the tree as all the bats fly out frighting him and run off "whoa Pegasus. Oh, oh! Look out!"

"Whao! Whoa boy!" Pegasus stop as he almost runs over end to the cliffs "Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-" Before that, Pegasus heard a howl and move back "back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." As he rise and drop him off and run off as two wolves chase him away.

Dr O'shay look around and see Pegasus ran off with him, "Pegasus? Oh no!" He pick up his hat and put it on as he heard something here, he turn and saw the wolves here, he gasps and run off as they give a chase for their meals.

He run throught the woods as they're on his trail, he run and fell down, he look up and saw the gate, he turn and saw them here, he run to the gate and grab it and shake it "Help! Is someone there? Help!" He then push it open, as quickly he push the gate close, as then they bite his foot he try to get them off as he got free and got away from them, when he turn he gasps in awes and saw the large castle he ever saw.

As then the rain started, so he walk to the door, he knock it causing it to open, he slowly walk in and close it "Hello?" He walk and look around "Hello?" As he jump a little hearing a voice a little.

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods." A barely whispering.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Another whispering.

"Is someone there?" He asks.

As now one who whispered is named Astro, who is a candelabra. And other who whispered name Flippy, who is a clock. They were hiding their presence by standing completely still. He look at him and to Flippy.

"Not a word, Astro. Not one word!" Flippy growl at him.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Dr O'shay said as they look at him all surprise.

"Oh Flippy, have a heart." He said as Flippy cover his mouth "Shush shush shhhhh!" Astro then placed one of his flaming hands under Flippy's, making him yelp in pain "Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" He finally let's go of Astro's mouth and started to blow on his heated hand.

"Of course, sir, you are welcome here." Astro said to him. As O'shay picked up Astro, still unaware that he was holding an actual person.

"Who said that?" He look around to see who said that.

"Over here!" He tap his shoulder making him turn. "Where?" He look and look down as Astro tap his head to look at him "Hello." As he gasp and drop him making his fire go out. Dr O'shay look at him all awes "Incredible!"

As for Flippy he hop down and hop to him all upset "Well, now you've done it, Astro. Splendid, just peachy-HEY!" Dr O'shay saw him as he pick him up.

"How is this accomplished?" He check on him, and see how it possible.

"Put me down! At once!" He now tickles the bottoms of Flippy's feet making him laughs "Oh hey! Stop that! Cut that out!" And shake him up a bit, Astro laughs at him, O'shay then wind up the spring on the back of Flippy's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. As he yelp in pains.

He then, opens the front of Flippy and begins to play with his pendulum. He saw that "Hey pal! Close that at once!" He slam the door shut on his finger making he yelp in pain. "You got some nerves big nose!"

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...I mean..." O'shay was bout to sneeze, Flippy tried to tell him to not sneeze in his face, "aah aah aah-chooo!" O'shay sneezes at him making him fog up, Flippy's minute hand and hour hand wipe the glass.

Astro know what happen. "Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come, warm yourself by the fire." He show O'shay to be warmed.

"Thank you." When He and Dr O'shay walk to the den, a shadow appears up in the overhead walkway, as he rush off to the den.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here." Flippy hold on O'shay's coat making him stop. "I demand that you stop...right...there!" He tumbles down the steps breaking his parts off a little, he look up and saw him sitting on the large chair right in front of the fire.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" As Houndour, who is a footstool rush and past Flippy and got him spin, he stop and cover his eyes "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

Houndour has rushed to him "Well, hello there, boy." He patted him and he got under his feet, and Luffy who is a coatrack enters and cover him up with a blanket. "What service!" Luffy bow and left.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and..." Before Flippy say something he been ran over by a anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Miss Grimwood who is a teapot and on his side.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?" He pour it on the cup "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No! No tea, no tea!" Flippy shouts. As now when O'shay sips the cup, it's laughs "Ha ha! His sipping tickles, Miss Grimwood!" a boy name Konohamaru who was a teacup. O'shay saw it spoke and surprise.

"Oh! Hello!" As then a noise heard making him jump, a door burst open, Astro gasps in horror and the fire was blow out, Miss Grimwoods shaking up as Konohamaru jump back onto the tea cart and hide behind her "Uh oh."

O'shay sits there all scare, as we see a shadow figure, he is on four legs and look around in the darrkness. "There's a stranger here." He growled.

"Master, please, let me explain. The kind man was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." Before Astro say something, A beast growls loud at him as puts out his flames, as for Flippy, he hide under the rug, he come out saying.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" As again, he growls as he hide bak in all scared.

O'shay look at his side, and when he turn to the other side, he met face to face of the creature, O'shay gasps in horror as he move away from him "Who are you!" he move closer to him "What are you doing here?"

"I was lost in the woods and..." He's too scare to share at him as he advancing on him.

"You are not welcome here!" He snarl at him.

"I'm sorry." He move away.

"What are you staring at?" The creature stand in two leg.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" he cowering under the creature.

"So, you've come to stare at the worgen," O'shay try to leave as the worgen quickly block him "have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay." O'shay protected as the worgen walk to him with a snarl.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" He pick O'shay up and carries him away "No! NO! PLEASE! STOP! NOOO!" As he slam the door, leaving, Astro, Flippy, Miss Grimwoods and Konohamaru in the darkness as they watch all sadness.

* * *

**Oh boy, look like O'shay in trouble, don't worry folks, this will continue. (R&R)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sibella's Sacrifice

**Alright, here's chapter 3, read and see what happened.**

* * *

In the morning at Sibella's house, Broly peeked out of the bushes along with Coconuts. He was wearing a red tuxedo today. They stared at the house for a moment. Coconuts chuckles "Heh! Oh boy! Sibella's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Broly?"

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" As he lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Coconuts in the mouth and has leafs in his mouths.

Broly walk to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of Sibella's house. He clear his throat "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!" They laughs and Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo cries their tears out.

Broly turn to Coconuts "Now, you Coconuts." He poke his nose "When Sibella and I come out that door..."

"Oh I know, I know! I strick up the band!" He whipped out a baton, turned to a band, and began directing 'Here Comes the Bride.' ... until Broly shoved a baritone on his head.

"Not yet!" Broly snapped him.

"Sorry!" he said with his lips sticking out the mouthpiece.

Inside her house, Sibella sitting on her chair reading as the knock was heard, she got up and check who it is at the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Broly. She roll her eyes and groan, she open the door.

"Broly, what a pleasant...surprise." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Sibella. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." He stop by the mirror and licks his teeth clean "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Broly?" She asks.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." He sits and got his muddy boots on top the book "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire." As he kicked off his boots, showing his holey socks "And my little wife, massaging my feet." Sibella is disgust of that "While the little ones play with the dogs." Broly got up near her face "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" She asks.

"No, Sibella! Strapping boys, like me!" Broly chuckles.

"Imagine that." She pick up her book and clean it.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" He asks when Sibella pick her book in the shelf.

"Let me think." Sibella know what as Broly has his arms to the corner and trap him. "You, Sibella!"

"Broly," She duck under his arm and walk backward, away from him "I'm speechless." Broly walk to her and Pushing chair out of his way "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." Broly trap her to the door.

"I'm very sorry, Broly," he reach to the doorknob "but I just don't deserve you." She quickly open door and ducks under Broly as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.

Coconuts directing wedding band begins to play 'Here Comes the Bride.' as Sibella throw Broly's boots out and shut the door, when Coconuts turn he saw Broly in the mud he stop the band and he only saw a pig, he been lift up and see Broly's face looked angry, he got the pig off of him, he got his baton to lift his hair.

"So, how'd it go?" He asks and Broly grab his neck and pick him up with anger.

"I'll have Sibella for my wife, make no mistake about that!" He drop him in the mud and storm away.

Coconuts watch him storm away with a glare "Touchy!" The pig snort in agreement.

When Broly has left with an angry face, Sibella look put to see if he's gone "Is he gone?" She asks the chicken as she take the bucket "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." She said as she gone to feed the animals and begin to sing.

Sibella: **_Madame Broly, can't you just see it_**

**_Madame Broly, his little wife_**

She put on the clock around her while she kick the bucket down.

**_Not me, no sir, I guarantee it_**

**_I want much more than this provincial life..._**

She then run to the beautiful field.

**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_**

**_I want it more than I can tell_**

She sits down and pick up the dandelion.

**_And for once it might be grand_**

**_To have someone understand_**

She blow the pieces of the dandelion.

**_I want so much more than they've got planned_**

After she finish singing, Pegasus rushed here in the fields and she didn't saw O'shay with him.

"Pegasus!" She when to him "What are you doing here?" She try to calm him down "Where's Papa? Where is he, Pegasus? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!" She got the cart full of machine and climb on Pegasus and rope off to find him.

In the dark forest, Pegasus has taken her to the castle were O'shay when to, she look at the castle. "What is this place?" She asks when Pegasus snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him, Sibella is calmming him down "Pegasus, please, steady."

She got off and open the gate, when she open, she saw O'shay's hat, she run to it and pick it up "Papa." She look at the castle knowing he's in there.

Inside the castle, Flippy and Astro is on the table and discussing events, Astro was crossing his candles and frown when Flippy talking to him "Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we?" As he's mocking him "Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable." Astro sigh in annoying, meanwhile in the front door, it open and Sibella walk in and find him.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" She walk around to find him.

In the kitchen, Miss Grimwood is standing near the tub of hot water, Konohamaru hop to her as he saw something.

"Miss Grimwood. There's a girl in the castle!" He said.

"Now, I won't have you making up such wild stories." She said when she frown at him.

"No really, Miss Grimwood, I saw her." As he make her disgusted.

"Not another word." She lift him "Into the tub." And drop him in the tub, as now Nikki who was a featherduster enter with news.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" She squealed with joy.

Konohamaru's head pop out with a smile "See, I told ya!"

Back to Astro and Flippy, he's still not listening to him as Flippy still yeapping "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, "Astro mocking him with his candle "slack-jawed..." Before he continue, they heard someone.

"Papa?" They freeze and turn and saw Sibella passing by.

"Did you see that?" Astro jump off and run to the door and look over the carner with Flippy "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Flippy said in annoying and cross his arms.

"Don't you see Flippy?" He said to him "She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" He spin Flippy around and run after her.

"Wait a minute," He drop and when after him "Wait a minute!"

"Papa?" Astro and Flippy push the door open and Sibella saw it open "Papa?" She walk to it, Flippy hide behind the door and Astro rush off and make Sibella follow him.

She walk in and look around "Hello? Is someone here?" She saw the light as she think someone walking away "Wait!" She run after him "I'm looking for my father!" Flippy look over and saw her heading up stairs.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone..." She made it here and Astro is watching her, as she saw the cells doors "I-I-Is there anyone here?" When she called, she heard someone in the cell.

"Sibella?" It was Dr O'shay in the cell with a torch.

"Papa!" She rush to the cell and saw him here.

"How did you find me?" He asks when Sibella felt his hands.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." She said as O'shay coughs "We have to get you out of here."

"Sibella, I want you to leave this place." It confuse her and refuse.

"Who's done this to you?" She asks.

"No time to explain. You must go...now!" He tried to warn her.

"I won't leave you!" Before that, the worgen grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"What are you doing here?" He snarl by the shadow.

She drop the torch to the water as O'shay shouts "RUN SIBELLA!"

"Who's there? Who are you?" She asks and look around.

"My name is Tug. The master of this castle." He answered near the shadow.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out!" O'shay coughs up "Can't you see he's sick?" She said.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." He snapped at her.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!" She try to but Tug refuse.

"There's nothing you can do." He now walk away "He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can...wait!" She know what to do "Take me, instead!" It shock O'shay and surprise Tug a little.

"You!" But then he drop his frown and asks "You would take his place?"

"Sibella! No! You don't know what you're doing!" He asks in horror.

"If I did, would you let him go?" She asks.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." He made a promise to her. She nodded.

Sibella needed to know what he look like, so she want to know now "Come into the light."

As now, he drag his legs to the light and saw a light black fur and black rip up pants, and of what Sibella saw when her eyes is widen in horror, she saw him in light black fur and sharp teeth, and his eyes light yellow, he even has red clock around his neck, it was Tug as he's a Wogen. She can't see it no more and turn back to O'shay.

"No, Sibella." He protected "I won't let you do this!"

But she walk to Tug "You have my word."

"Done!" He quickly to the cell, as Sibella drop on her knees with her hands in her face, when Tug unlock the cell, O'shay walk to her making her to stop.

"No, Sibella. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life..." Tug then grab him and drag him downstairs.

"Wait!"

"Sibella!" He called.

"Wait!" She cried out as Tug ignored her.

Tug exit the castle and walk to the Webspider who is a pallenquin, O'shay was begging him "No, please spare my daughter!"

"She's no longer your concern." He throw him into Webspider and order him "Take him to the village." Webspider break free from the the ivy holding it to the ground, and crawled away to the villages "Please, let me out, please!" O'shay cried out.

Inside the tower, Sibella watchs him go to the villages, as she begin to cry, Tug walked up the stairs, when Astro spoke up "Uh, Master?"

"What?" He snarl angrily at him.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, so I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Before Astro say something, Tug growl angrily at him and walk pass him, which scare him "Then again, maybe not."

When Tug enter the cell, Sibella was still crying, she turn to him "You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye." As then, Tug was feeling bad, so he do something nice.

"I'll show you to your room." He said which surprise her.

"My room?" She indicating the cell "But I thought..."

"You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" He asks in annoying.

"No."

"Then follow me." He walk out.

Tug lead Sibella to her room which he's holding Astro for lights. Sibella look around and see statues of monsters. "Say something to her." Astro whisper to him.

"Hmm? Oh." He spoked to Sibella "I...um...hope you like it here." He turn to Astro as he wave telling him to continue "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

Sibella not sure but she asked "What's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" he snap a little, and continue to her room.

Tug open the door to her room "Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you."

"Dinner-invite her to dinner." Astro whisper to his ear.

"You...will join me for dinner." When she enter to her room, Tug growled "That's not a request!" And slam the door.

Sibella was terrified, and run to the bed and breaking down and crying. It seem that Sibella is to stay in the castle, and from outside, it began to snow, what will Sibella do now she's here.

* * *

**Sad one is it? And now folks, were continue until today, so now folks (R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4 Broly

**Chapter 4 is on!**

* * *

In the villages at the winter night, a snowstorm was blowing in, so many people had taken to their homes.

Inside the bar, Broly is sitting in his chair made out of moose skins and horns, every guys here drinking, and he's still mad about what Sibella did to him.

"Who does she think she is?" Broly talking to himself "That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Broly!" Coconuts walk to him with two mugs of beers.

"Darn right!" He was bout to drink as Broly take them away.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." He throw them in the fireplace.

"Eh...More beer?" Coconuts asks.

"What for? Nothing helps." He turn his chair around "I'm disgraced."

"Who, you? Never." He gone front of him when he turn away from him "Broly, you've got to pull yourself together." He said as he began to sing.

Coconuts: _**Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Broly**_

_**Looking so down in the dumps**_

He made his face to smile and Broly punch him away and landed on the table of Eggman, Itachi, Herbs and Skunk.

**_Every guy here'd love to be you, Broly_**

As they cheering to Broly.

**_Even when taking your lumps_**

Broly then gone back to the fireplace.

**_There's no man in town as admired as you_**

**_You're everyone's favorite guy_**

**_Everyone's awed and inspired by you_**

Coconuts then turn the chair around.

**_And it's not very hard to see why!_**

Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi sit by Broly and sigh.

**_Noooooo... oooooooonnnneee'sss... slick as__ Broly!_**

He pull the belt off of big cat name Pete and got his pant fell down and wrapped it around Broly's neck.

**_no one's quick as Broly_**

**_No one's next as incredibly thick as Broly_**

**_For there's no man in town half as manly_**

Broly flexed his neck and the belt broke.

**_Perfect, a pure paragon!_**

**_You can ask any Eggman, Herbs, or Skunk_**

He then hopped on Eggman, Herbs and Skunk's heads, as much he got them mad.

And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

Eggman, Herbs, Skunk and Itachi grab him and swung him back and forth.

Eggman, Herbs, Skunk, Itachi and Coconuts: **_Noooooooo... ooooooonnnneee'ssss... been like Broly_**

**_a king-pin like_ _Broly_**

Coconuts: **_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Broly_**

He tickle his chin as Broly sing along with them.

Broly: **_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_**

Everyone: **_My, what a guy that Broly!_**

As they clinked their mugs together.

_**Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips**_

Coconuts: **_Broly is the best and the rest is all drips!_**

As he accidently spilt the beer at Broly's face and getting mad, he realized his mistake and made a nervous face. Broly angrily rolled up his sleeve and punched.

Everyone: **_Noooooo... ooooonnnnneeee... fights like Broly!_**

**_Douses lights like__ Broly!_**

He jump on them and breaking it and wrestling with them. then bites Eggman's leg and got him in really pain.

Eggman: **_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Broly_**

Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi: **_For there's no one as burly and brawny_**

As Broly lift the bench that the girls was sitting.

Broly: **_As you see I've got biceps to spare_**

Coconuts: **_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_**

Broly: **_That's right!_**

He drop the bench on Coconuts all hurt.

**_And every last bit of me's covered with hair!_**

He open his shirt to show his chesthairs.

Everyone: **_No one hits like Broly, matches wits like Broly_**

He was playing chest with Ape Simpson as he win, he knock them off.

Coconuts: **_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Broly!_**

Broly bites off the piece of the belt he broke it.

Broly: **_I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!_**

He spit out fast and passes them by, they put up score sign, 10 point and 9.8 points

Everyone: **_Ten points for Broly!_**

It hits everywhere and hit the spit bucket and got stuck on Coconut's head.

Broly: **_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs_**

He tray of eggs and started juggling them around.

**_Every morning to help me get large!_**

Before he threw them in the air and made them fall in his mouth and gulp them down.

**_And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs_**

Coconuts throw the dozens of eggs, when he open his mouth, he only got hits by them.

_**So I'm roughly the size of a baaaaaaaarge!**_

Everyone: **_Nooooo... ooooooonnnnneeee... shots like Broly!_**

Broly spin his rifle as he shoots and hitting Coconuts three times.

**_makes those beauts like Broly!_**

As he shoots the barrol of beers and Eggman, Herbs, Skunk and Itachi got their mugs full.

Coconuts: **_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Broly!_**

As he tromping the ground making it shaking up and sits on his chair.

Broly: **_I use antlers in all of my decorating!_**

As the heads of the animals on the wall by the fireplace he has killed.

Everyone: **_My what a guy,_**

Eggman, Herbs, Skunk and Itachi lift up Broly on his chair and move around.

**_Brollllllly!_**

Coconuts tries to run and got slam down on Broly's chair. All the people cheers for Broly, as before then Dr O'shay busrt in the bar.

"Help! Someone help me!" O'shay shouts as they all look at him.

"Dr O'shay?" Shemps said as he spilt the wine down. Broly looked.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon." O'shay run around all pacin and grab Skunk by his shirt.

"Who?" Skunk asks.

"Sibella!" He got him close and throw him away "We must go. Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Dr O'shay." He calm him down and asked "Who's got Sibella locked in a dungeon?"

"A worgen! A horrible, monstrous worgen!" O'shay has told them.

Every people were confuse as they laughs at his jokes, O'shay look around that no one believe him, Itachi walk behind him. As they began to mock him.

"Is it a big worgen?" Itachi asks and got his coat winded up.

"Huge!" he said.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Eggman asks as had a mug up to his mouth, making it look big.

"Hideously ugly!" he said to them.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Herbs asked.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" He asks as they push him down.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." That made O'shay smiles.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" He said as Itachi and Eggman grab him and run to the door and throw him out to the snow.

As they laughs at him when they come in "Crazy old O'shay." Itachi laughs "He's always good for a laugh!"

Of what Itachi just said got Broly Very pensive "Crazy old O'shay, hmm? Crazy old O'shay." As then he sing again.

Broly: **_Coconuts, I'm afraid I've been thinking._**

He's still under the chairs as he look up.

Coconuts: **_A dangerous pastime..._**

Broly: **_I know_**

**_But that wacky old coot is Sibella's father_**

He got Coconuts out of his chair.

**_And his sanity's only so-so_**

**_Now the wheels in my head have been turning_**

**_Since I looked at that loony old man_**

**_See I promised myself I'd be married to Sibella,_**

**_And right now I'm evolving a plan!_**

He then said to Coconuts the plan "If I..." He whisper to Coconuts.

"Yes?" He asks, and they listen to this.

"Then I..." He keep whispering to him.

"No, would she?" He asks as he swing to his side.

As he's done and shouts "GUESS!"

"Now I get it!" He and Broly shouted out.

"Let's go!" As now they dance and sing.

Broly and Coconuts: **_Noooooooooo ooooooonnnnneeee plots like Broly!_**

Broly: **_Takes cheap shots like Broly!_**

Coconuts: **_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Broly_**

Everyone: **_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!_**

**_My what a guy,_**

**_Brollllllllly!_**

Outside of the bar, O'shay has walk around "Will no one help me?" He shouts as no one can help him.

* * *

**The next Chapter coming soon folks, so then (R&R)**


	5. Chapter 5 Refuse for Dinner

**Alright folks, read it and like it, so enjoy it everyreaders.**

* * *

In the castle in her room, Sibella still crying in her bed, before that she heard a knock on the door "Who is it?"

"Miss Grimwood dear." She walk to the door as she open she saw no one and look down she saw teapot and the tea sets "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

Sibella was shocks when she was seeing a teapot and teasets "But you...ah...but...I..." Was walk backward and bump into Princess Bubblegum who was a wardrope.

"Oof." She laughs a little "Careful now dear!" Sibella sits on her bed.

"This is impossible..." She said.

"I know it is," She lean on the bed and popping other end and Sibella into the air "but here we are!"

"Told ya she was pretty, Miss Grimwood, didn't I?" Konohamaru asks as she pour the tea and got cream and sugar in.

"All right, now, Konohamaru. That'll do." She said.

Konohamaru hop to her as Miss Grimwood warn him "Slowly, now. Don't spill!" He stop here. Sibella sits on the ground.

"Thank you." She pick up Konohamaru and spits, she stop as he asks.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" He takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup. As Miss Grimwood stop him.

"Konohamaru!" Grimwood admonishingly.

"Oops." Konohamaru is little guilty "Sorry."

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." She said to Sibella.

"We all think so." Bubblegum said in sad tone.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." She said as everyone is sad to hear that.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." She said as she remember something "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table." She hop out and called "Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru hop after her "Bye!" As they close the door.

Sibella stand up as Bubblegum asks "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." She open the doors as the moths come out and quickly close them "Oh! How embarrassing." She clear her throat and reopen it "Ah! Here we are."

She use her other serves as an arm. It pulls out a pink dress "Oh you'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Sibella shocked Bubblegum.

"Oh, but you must!" She gasps. As Flippy came in.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served." Flippy bow to her.

At the dinner room, Tug was walking back and forth in front of fire waiting for Sibella, while Astro and Miss Grimwood watching him.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down." He snarl and snapped "Why isn't she here yet?"

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Miss Grimwood said.

"Uh, master." Astro spoke to him "Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool." He snapped them.

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken!" He blow his flame out and appears "We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, Astro." She shake her head "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." He remained her.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" He growl at them.

They look at him and Astro shrugs his shoulders while he look at Miss Grimwood.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that." She said.

"I don't know how." He shake his head.

"Well," She hop down and hop to the table "you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up," Tug do what she said "try to act like a gentleman." And Tug did too.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile." He said to him.

As Tug smile as he show his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Miss Grimwood said as Tug look at her.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." Astro added. As Tug nodded.

"But be gentle." Tug look at her.

"Shower her with compliments." Tug look at him.

"But be sincere" Tug is holding his head.

"And above all..."

"You must control your temper!" They both said to him. As then the door creak open.

"Here she is!" Astro know she coming. And Tug look up and see.

But, Flippy enter and walk in with a nervous face "Uh, good evening."

Tug wipe off his smile and gone mad "Well, where is she?" He growled.

"Who?" He's buying some time "Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming." He has told them, as we see the dan and heard a shouts.

"WHAT!" The door burst open as Tug comes running out, with the others chase him.

"Your grace! Your eminence!" They run after him "Let's not be hasty!" Flippy shouts.

Tug has reached Sibella's room and bang it with anger "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He yelled.

"I'm not hungry." She said from behind the door. As Astro, Miss Grimwood and Flippy shake their heads in shames.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" He threated her.

"Master," Astro interrupped him "I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections."

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman." Flippy pleading him.

"But she is being so...difficult!" He growls in anger.

"Gently, gently." Miss Grimwood reminded him.

Tug hates this so he muttered in dejected "Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!" She shouts.

Tug look at them and pointed means 'She won't go' as they look at him and Flippy said "Suave. Genteel."

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Tug trying to be nice.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'" Flippy said to him. As Tug is being dejected again.

"Please?"

"No, thank you." As she's mad at Tug.

Tug was beginning to be furious "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!" Sibella being provokingly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" He yelled in roars. He turn to them "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" As he run out and slams the door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Astro.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it." Miss Grimwood said in shame tone.

"Astro, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Flippy ordered him. Astro hop to the door and salute to him.

"You can count on me, capitan Flippy." He take a guard position.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Flippy walk as Miss Grimwood hop with him.

Inside Tug's liar, he burst open and enter "I ask nicely, but she refuses." As he's knocking over and destroying things in his path "What a...what does she want me to do-beg?" He pick up the Magic Mirror "Show me the girl."

The Magic Mirrot has shines and then glows green and reveals Sibella sitting on her bed talking to Bubblegum.

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him." She said in the mirror "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him." She frowned "I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Tug was feeling down and made a sad expression and he set the Magic Mirror down "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster." As the petal falls off the rose "It's hopeless." He got his hand to his head and depressed.

* * *

**Sad isn't it? So the next chapters will come folks, (R&R)**


	6. Chapter 6 Be our Guest

**Ok folks, chapter 6 is up and you are to be reading this and then like it.**

* * *

At the hall near Sibella's room, she open and see if someone there, so she walk out to look around. As three spot was shining behind the curtain as it was Astro and Nikki.

"Oh, no!" Nikki giggles.

"Oh, yes!" Astro chuckles.

"Oh, no!" Nikki she emerged from here and Astro follow.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" He take her in hi arms.

"I've been burnt by you before!" Nikki giggles.

As then he saw Sibella and gasps as he drop her "Oof!"

"Oh no! She has emerged!" Astro is in big trouble.

Sibella walk downstairs and walking to the kitchin, inside the kitchin, Miss Grimwood was putting Konohamaru to sleep with the other childrens.

"Come on, Konohamaru. Into the cupboard with your friends." She put him in the cupboard.

"But I'm not sleepy." He can hold hos eyes as he's sleepy.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm...not." He fell asleep and she close the cupboard as she turn to Fireman who is a stove, he's mad of wasting.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what?" He look at the pots "A culinary masterpiece gone to waste."

"Oh, stop your grousing Fireman." She hop over the table "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn." Flippy was clean his hand with a cloth and throw in the cupboard and closed "After all, the master did say 'please.'"

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the..." Before she said the word 'spell' Sibella entered and Flippy cut her off.

"Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle." She kneel down to him as Astro come running "I am Flippy, head of the household." He took her hand to kiss as Astro gone in front of her and made Flippy annoying "This is Astro."

"A pleasure to meet you my dear." Astro took her hand and kissing it as Flippy getting annoying.

"If there's anything..." He's been push back by Astro "Stop that. That we can...please" He finally shove him away "To make your stay more comfortable." Astro then burns his hand away "OW!"

"I am a little hungry." She said.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry." She said to the other tea pots "Stoke the fire," Fireman roar up the fire "break out the silver," The forks, knifts and spoon come out "wake the china."

" Remember what the master said." Flippy muttered them.

"Oh, pish tosh." She hop to the table as all the dishes came out "I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry."

"Oh, all right." He give up "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then..." But Astro won't let it.

"Flippy, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest." Sibella smiled "We must make her feel welcome here." Astro lead Sibella to the dinner room "Right this way, madame."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" He run to the dinner door as Astro going there.

"Of course, of course." He smiled "But what is dinner without a little music?" He left and the door slam Flippy over.

"MUSIC!" He drop in into a bowl of cream.

Inside the dining room, Sibella stand to the long table as the spotlight appears on Astro.

"Welcome my madame. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight." He grab the match stick and the dowser. "And now, we invite you to relax." As the chair come and got Sibella to sit down "Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner." A couple of servants that serve the food came in on the table in the spotlight and Astro beginning to sing.

Astro: **_Be..._****_our..._****_guest_**

Sibella smiled in awes.

**_be our guest_**

**_Put our service to the test,_**

**_tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_**

The chair got the napkin for her but she take it to her lap.

**_and we provide the rest!_**

**_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_**

**_Why we only live to serve_**

**_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_**

Astro held out plate of the pudding, which she tasted.

**_Don't believe me?_**

**_Ask the dishes!_**

The cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large CHINA collection, which rolls out and begins to perform

**_They can sing, they can dance_**

**_After all, miss, this is France!_**

**_And a dinner here is never second best!_**

Astro handed Sibella a menu and take it.

**_Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll_**

**_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_**

A large amount of servants brought various dinner's to Sibella, who tried each serving.

Astro and Servants: _**Beef ragout, cheese souffle,**_

**_Pie and pudding en flambe!_**

One tray was a pie which Flippy popped his head out of it, only to have Astro toast him and he fainted.

Astro: _**We'll prepare and serve with flair**_

**_A culinary cabaret!_**

A whole bowl of punchs as all the flatware eachs time jump in and do a swimming.

**_You're alone and you're scared,_**

**_But the banquet's all prepared!_**

**_No one's gloomy or complaining,_**

**_While the flatware's entertaining!_**

Astro stand in the plate in a middle on the big bowl and do a jiggle.

**_We tell jokes, I do tricks_**

**_With my fellow candlesticks_**

As then the robots called robo-pirates whos form into mugs.

Robo-pirate: **_And it's all in perfect taste_**

**_That you can_ _bet!_**

As the Robo-pirate did some acrobatic tricks on the table.

Astro and Servants: **_Come on and lift your glass,_**

**_You've won your own free pass_**

**_To be our guest,_**

Astro: **_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_**

Flippy got out and cleaning off as he gasps and run to stop.

Astro and Servants: _**Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!**_

Flippy tries to tell them to be quiet and grab one of the Robo-pirate and the spotlight appears to him and stopped.

Astro: **_Life is so unnerving,_**

**_For a servant who's not serving!_**

Flippy made a nervous face and smile and walk away when Astro stop him.

**_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_**

"Get off!" Flippy blow his flames away.

**_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_**

Before that a snow came down, Flippy look up and see the saits pouring down.

**_Suddenly, those good old days are gone._**

Flippy sigh in annoying.

**_Ten years we've been rusting_**

**_Needing so much more than dusting_**

Astro dust the saits off and holding on Flippy's leg who tries to get away.

**_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_**

As then he let go of him and yelled "EEEYOOOW!" And drop in the gelatin mold, getting stuck.

**_Most days just lay around the castle,_**

**_Flabby fat and lazy_**

**_You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_**

He jump on the spoon and spring him out fast.

Miss Grimwood:**_ It's a guest, it's a guest!_**

**_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_**

**_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_**

**_I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_**

She's dance with the napkins as they spin around and in the tea tray.

**_With dessert, she'll want tea,_**

**_And my dear, that's fine with me!_**

**_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_**

**_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_**

She hop over to the boiling pots.

**_I'll get warm, piping hot_**

**_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_**

As teas sets come and wipe off the spot.

**_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_**

She now on the tea tray and gone to Sibella, She pour tea in Konohamaru as the sugar cup placed a cube of sugar in tea. And hop front of Sibella lifted Konohamaru for a sip.

**_We've got a lot to do-_**

**_Is it one lump or two?_**

**_For you our guest!_**

Servants: **_She's our guest!_**

Miss Grimwood: **_She's our guest!_**

Servants: **_She's our guest!_**

Flippy telling them to keep quiet as all the sweepers came sweeping and he run out of the way yelled.

**_Be our guest! Be our guest!_**

**_Our command is your request!_**

All the plates, cups and everything dance around.

**_It's ten years since we had anybody here_**

**_And we're obsessed!_**

**_With your meal, with your ease,_**

**_Yes indeed, we aim to please_**

**_While the candlelight's still glowing_**

**_Let us help you, we'll keep going-_**

Then some candle lights lifted their sticks up until they revealed Astro.

Astro and Servants: **_Course, by course_**

**_One by one_**

**_'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"_**

Sibella gasps in awe as all saw a wonderful chandelier lift down from the celling with some forks dancing on it.

**_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_**

**_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_**

**_But for let's eat up_**

**_Be our guest!_**

**_Be our guest!_**

Flippy was now worried but he changes his mind and join in.

**_Be our guest!_**

**_Please Be our guest!_**

Flippy dances crazy as Astro came and push him out with a finishing poses and the song was done.

"Bravo!" She claps her hands "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, thank you, madame. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone." He look at his face "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now." She said with a smile "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted?" He asks and chuckles "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" As the folk run pass him and he finally know what she meant and snapped at Astro "IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" He lunged at Astro and they began to fight.

"I, um, figured it out for myself." She said as they stop fighting. Flippy dust himself off and Astro fixes his wax nose.

"I'd like to look around, if that's all right." She stand up and walk out.

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" He asks and bow to her.

"Wait a second, wait a second." Flippy refuse "I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He talk to Astro "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me." She poke his belly "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Flippy said so they walk off.

* * *

**Pretty good huh? Stay tuned folks. (R&R)**


	7. Chapter 7 West Wing

**Hello hello folks and here it the chapter 7 so you can enjoy it folks.**

* * *

In the hall, Flippy was showing Sibella around the castle with Astro and Houndour.

"As you can see madame, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design." Flippy continue talking and while they walking all the suit of armors turn their heads to Sibella while they walk through.

"Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings." Sibella look around and Houndour run around "This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as like I always say this, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" He chuckles and wipe his tear off "Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?"

Before he spoke, he know the suits of armors has their heads turn and he spin and shouted "As you were!" The suits of armors got their heads turn back.

"Now then Madame, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the." He look as Sibella not here "Madame?" He look around and saw her heading up stairs, Astro and Flippy run fast and on front of her blocking her with a nervous smile.

"What's up there?" She asks.

"Where? Up there?" He look up and back to her "Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." He said as he nudges Astro and he made a big mistake

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." She smirks.

Flippy gulps and Astro glares at him "Nice going stupid."

Sibella look up there "I wonder what he's hiding up there?"

"Hiding?" Astro asks "The master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." She walk past them and they block her again.

"Perhaps mademe would like to see something else." Flippy said "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..." Sibella walk past them again.

"Maybe later."

They now run and block her again as Astro asked her "The gardens, or the library perhaps?"

"You have a library?" She ask as she interested.

"Oh yes!" Flippy laughs "Indeed!"

"With books!"Astro said.

"Gads of books!" Flippy add and they lead her to them.

"Mountains of books!" Astro hop back down.

""Forests of books!"" "Flippy said.

"Cascades..." Astro added.

" ...of books!" Flippy too.

"Swamps of books!" Astro finishs as Sibella watches them and smirks as she walk up to the Wast Wing.

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." As now Flippy and Astro are marching off to the library with Houndour following them as Sibella left them.

She now walk up to the hall and a little nervour as it' filled with gargoyle statues and broken mirrors, when she reached to the door to Tug's lair, she wa to open but stop as she see the doorkob has a beast face.

She turn around and look around, she open the door, and when she enter, the room was a wreck, with furnitured slashed and crushed, she walked in and look around, and bump the table as she grab it in time and put back in place. She continue looking around until he saw the picture here, a young man with cadet outfit and only see his eyes as theirs claws mark all over, she's not sure as she lift up the ripped to see as red glow stop her, she turn and saw a beautiful rose in a glass jar.

She walk closer to it, she was awes that she never seen one before, she then took the jar off. When she reached out to touch rose... and a shadow fell on her.

She look and shocked as she saw Tug standing by the window, with an enraged look on his face. Quickly, he rushed over and placed the jar back over the rose, then turned and glared at Sibella.

"Why did you come here?" He growled in anger.

She back away all scared "I'm sorry,"

"I warned you never to come here!" He snarled at her.

"I didn't mean too, honorness." She back away from him.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" He yelled in anger and smash the broken table as she back away still scared.

"Please, stop!" She pleading him.

"Get out!" He yelled at her.

She run as Tug started thrash at two furniture as he screamed and roared "GET OUT!" Sibella run out as Tug has calm down, but then he realize what he down, he place his hand to his face in shame as he destroyed his chance with Sibella.

Sibella run down and grab her cloak and wrapped around her, she now run past Astro and Flippy as they are confuse.

"Wait! Madame! Wh- Where are you going?" Astro asked as she gone to the door.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" She open and leave.

"No madame please! Please wait!" Flippy said as too late she has left. Astro and Flippy has their head down in sadness as their hope it gone.

At the gate, she got on Pegasus and rode away from here, when she got here Pegasus stop and she tries to calm him down.

She gasps as she saw the packs of wolves, they gone closer to her as Pegasus turn and run as they follow him, one of the packs gone side and almost got him, Sibella turn as one got hits to the tree, she look back as they're getting close to them, before that the ice cracked open and fell in the water, as then Pegasus is not giving up and swin out as the wolves hop and one can't swim as it's cold.

Sibella and Pegasus made it out and rode out as they were trap by the packs of wovles, Pegasus back and rise up making Sibella drop off, and wrapping the reins  
around a tree branch.

She look up and see Pegasus is trap he kick one away and the wolf hop on top to kill and got slam off by Sibella as she pick up the stick.

The packs of wolves has surround them, as Sibella defanted, the wolf almost bite her leg, and one bite her stick and snapped off, and other grab her cloak and drop her when she saw one she scream as the wolf jump but caught in mid-air, it was Tug he roared at it as Sibella was surprise, he throw the wolf away.

He glares at them and they snarl at him, he lunge at them and all wolves, Tug smash one away and all lunge at him and hits them away he roll and smash them away, Sibella back away to Pegasus, one rips a hole in Tug's shoulder, and roar in pain, he smash him down and on four legs to swipe them and hit one to the tree knocking him out.

The packs was scare away and run in fear, when they're gone, he turn to Sibella with a despairingly look, and he collapses. When Sibella were to get on Pegasus, she stop and realize that Tug has save her life, she can't leave him here, she run to him and cover him with his cloak and got him in Pegasus to carry him back to the castle.

Inside the castle, Sibella pouring hot water out of Miss Grimwood, she soak the rag in the bowl and walk to Tug who is licking his wounds.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that." She said as he growl at her, as the others back away and scared. "Just...hold still."

When she got the cloth at his wound he roar and the others hides from here, as he growl at her "That hurts!"

She then give him the point "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" He back talk her.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, Then I wouldn't have run away!" She pout at him.

Tug opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line so he did "Well then you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He smirked.

"Well you should have learn to control your temper!" She said as it surprise him and the others that she has conquered the ferocious temper of Tug.

He low his head to his hand and pout, as Sibella got the rag to his wound again "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." Tug give a grunt when Sibella got the rag on again, she then spoke to him "By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

Tug open his eye and surprise that she said 'thank you', he did save her from the wolves. He turn to her "You're welcome."

The others were surprise, as now their hope is not lose yet.

* * *

**Wow wow folks, this is good, so until then everyone, the next chapter with come. READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Something There

**Chapter 8 is up folks. OH YEAH! So enjoy this readers.**

* * *

In the villages, all the people when home, but Broly and Coconuts when to the place with a sign, Wily's looney house, and inside they sitting on the chair talking to the man, the Founder of the Asylum named Dr Albert Wily, he sat at his chair.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," He spoke to them and got his hand together "but they said you'd make it worth my while."

Broly throw the beg of golds coin to him, he pick one of them and smile to it "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this Dr. Wily." Broly explained "I've got my heart set on marrying Sibella, but she needs a little persuasion."

"Turned him down flat!" Coconuts butten in and Broly elbow him making his mouth stuck into the mug.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic." He said and smirk "He was in here tonight raving about a worgen in a castle..."

"Unfortunately for you, Dr. O'shay is harmless." Dr. Wily said.

"The point is, Sibella would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Broly added in as Coconuts got the mug off of him.

"Yeah," He laughs "even marry him!" Broly give him a threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Dr. Wily asked as they nodded "Oh, that is despicable." He then sinister laughs and smirks in evil "I love it!"

Meanwhile at Sibella's house, Dr. O'shay was getting his stuff to get Sibella himself "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes." He got evrything here.

"I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there." He got the lamp and walk out, he now gone to the forest and to the castle, but before he left, the carriage stopped in front of the house, as then Broly bargs in the house "Sibella, O'shay!"

"Oh, well, their not home, and I guess it's not gonna work after all." He was to leave but Broly grab his neck.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He drop him down the snow "Coconuts, don't move from that spot until Sibella and her father come home." He now walk back the carriage and gone away.

"But, but..." He tries to but their gone already "aww, nuts!" he pound the house making the snow fell on him.

At the castle, Sibella is playing in the snow with Pegasus, as now Tug is watching with Astro and Flippy from the the balcony. Pegasus push her and she giggle as she hug him, Houndour, was playing around, and dunk in the snow, he leap and leap on Sibella who giggle and hug it.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." He look at his arm as it cover in bandages "I want to do something for her." He smile and not sure what "But what?" He turn to Flippy

"Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." He said but Astro stopped.

"Ahh, no no Flippy." He push him way "It has to be something very special." He said to them "Something that sparks her inter-wait a minute." He got one.

At the hall, Tug lead Sibella to the door, she not really know what he was gonna show her "Sibella, there's something I want to show you." he was to open but stop "But first, you have to close your eyes"

She look at him with a question look, as he told her "It's a surprise." so she close her eyes, then Tug waves his hand in front of her to make sure, so he open the door and lead her in.

"Can I open them?" She asks while her eyes are close.

"No, no. Not yet." He make her stop and stand still "Wait here." He walk to the curtains and open them, Sibella flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.

"Now can I open them?" She asks.

"All right. Now." He said to her, when she open her eyes, she was shock and awes, she see all the gigantic library filled with books, she look around it here "I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

"You-you like it?" He asks her as he smile.

"It's wonderful." Sibella answered him.

"Then it's yours." He said to her.

"Oh, thank you so much." She hold Tug's hand together, as then, Nikki, Astro, Flippy, Miss Grimwood and Konohamaru were watching and awes but Konohamaru never unerstand.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Miss Grimwood said in awes.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work." Astro shouts and happy of this.

"What?" Konohamaru was confuse. "What works?"

Flippy chuckles of this "It's very encouraging."

"Isn't this exciting!" Nikki said.

"I didn't see anything." Konohamaru frowned as he hop near Miss Grimwood.

"Come along, Konohamaru." She hop to the kitchen. "There's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" He hop after them.

At the dining room table, they were eating breakfast, when Sibella begin to eat, she gasp as she saw Tug gobbling up his food with no table manners  
whatsoever. Sibella turns away and tries to ignore it,, Tug wipe off and saw Miss Grimwood as Konohamaru push the spoon to him, Tug nervously pick up the spoon, he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Konohamaru laughs as Miss Grimwood shot him a glare as he stop.

Sibella know what to do, she pick up the bowl and Tug do the same, they lift their bowl as a toast. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

At the courtyard, Sibella and Tug were out and feeding the birds. Sibella, enjoying the time. began to sing in her thought.

Sibella: _**There's something sweet**_

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean**_

_**And he was coarse and unrefined.**_

Tug tries as he scare them away, he walk to them and tried to give them again.

**_But now he's dear_**

**_And so unsure,_**

**_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._**

She walk to him and help him, she took some birdseed and spread in a trail to Tug. After a minute, a bird hopped on Tug's hand. He smiled. As Tug sing in his thought.

Tug: **_She glanced this way_**

**_I thought I saw_**

**_And when we touched_**

**_She didn't shudder at my paw_**

Sibella walk with a bird in her hand as Tug saw her and his smile fade away.

**_No it can't be_**

**_I'll just ignore_**

**_But then she's never looked at me that way before._**

She walk by the tree and when behind the tree.

Sibella: **_New, and a bit alarming_**

**_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_**

**_True, that he's no Prince Charming_**

She look from the tree and laughs at Tug who has birds all over him.

**_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._**

All the birds flow off, he look up as snowball hits him, he look and see Sibella laughing, he smirks as he made a big snowball, he was to throw but got hit and got hit by his own big snowball.

As Astro, Miss Grimwood and Flippy watches them from the window and one of them eachs sing.

Astro: **_Well who'd have thought?_**

Miss Grimwood: **_Well bless my soul._**

Flippy: **_And who'd have known?_**

Miss Grimwood: **_Well who indeed?_**

Astro: _**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?**_

Miss Grimwood: It's so peculiar

All: **_We'll wait and see_**

Later, in the den, Sibella was reading a story to Tug, who looked very intrested.

**_A few days more_**

**_There may be something there that wasn't there before_**

The servants watched from the doorway.

Flippy: **_Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._**

"What?" Konohamaruw was confuse and never understand.

Miss Grimwood: _**There may be something there that wasn't there before.**_

"What's there, Miss Grimwood?" He asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older Konohamaru." She laughs at him.

* * *

**Well not was it folks? Don't worry, til the next chapters. Read and Review folks. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Beauty and the Worgen

**Hello and here is chapter 9, and here is the romantic you'll be reading, enjoy this :)**

* * *

At night, Tug was in the bath, getting scrubbed by Luffy. And Astro hop in and on the stoll.

"Tonight is the night!" He shouts as Luffy splash him with the water, as Tug not sure of it.

"I'm not sure I can do this." He said to him.

"You don't have time to be timid." He reminded him to the rose as it got down all most "You must be bold, daring."

"Bold. Daring." He thought and know Astro is right, so he shakes himself dry. And splash at Astro and fell offf the stoll, taking out his flames.

He got out and walk to the mirror as Luffy is waiting for him.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, "He got his flames back on. "and when the time is right, you confess your love." He hop on the chair and Tug getting dryed by Luffy.

"Yes, I - I con-No, I can't." he groaned.

"You care for the vampire girl, don't you?" He asks as Tug getting hair cut by Luffy.

"More than anything." He answered to him.

"Well then you must tell her." He told him as Luffy stop and look at him and thinking what's missing? "Voila. You look so...so..." He can't think of a word as Tug has in is pig-tails and bows.

"Stupid." Tug finished for him.

"That's...Not quite the word I was looking for." Astro think and know what "Perhaps a little more off the top." He clap as Luffy continue hair-cutting him, Flippy clears his throat and said.

"Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits." He bow to him.

At the grand staircase, Sibella coming down from the west wing, as she' wearing a light purple ball dress. When she reach the landing, she saw Tug standing there, as he's wearing a light blue dress clothes. He turn to Astro who telling him to go, so he walk down stairs.

After he walk to the landing to Sibella, as they smiled, bowed to each other, and took each other arm in arm, walking down the steps to the dining room. So Miss Grimwood begin to sing.

Miss Grimwood: **_Tale as old as time_**

**_True as it can be_**

**_Barely even friends_**

**_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._**

At the table, they are eating dinner, and Astro teaching Tug to eat in a manner, Luffy was playing a violin as dinner music.

**_Just a little change_**

**_Small to say the least_**

**_Both a little scared_**

Sibella got up, as she and Tug gone to the ballroom.

**_Neither one prepared, beauty and the worgen._**

Tug was nervous, but Sibella took his hand, and got his arm around his wrist, as they began to dance.

**_Ever just the same_**

**_Ever a surprise_**

Astro smiled and Flippy too. Chip and Miss Grimwood watches them.

**_Ever as before, ever just as sure_**

**_As the sun will rise_**

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Tune as old as song_**

**_Bittersweet and strange,_**

**_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_**

They dance around as Tug and Sibella dance very good.

**_Certain as the sun_**

**_Rising in the east_**

**_Tale as old as time,_**

**_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the worgen._**

Konohamaru lean to her, as Astro told the candle sticks to low the flames down.

**_Tale as old as time,_**

**_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the worgen._**

She turn to Konohamaru who is tired "Off to the cupboard with you now, Konohamaru, It's past your bedtime. Good night, young one." He hop down and to the door, but he come back for a last look.

At the balcony, Tug and Sibella was sitting on it, under a starry night.

"Sibella? Are you happy here with me?" He asks as he's holding her hand.

"Yes.." She answered as she turn to sad face. Tug noticed her sad look.

"What is it?" He asks.

"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment." She was so sad about Dr. O'shay "I miss him so much."

Tug was very disappointed of that, as he got one "There is a way." She look up as he lead to the West Wing.

At his lair, he pick up the magic mirror as he give it to Sibella "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

She was awes as he took it and spoke to it "I'd like to see my father, please."

The magic mirrir shines as the images appeared, as her face turn to horror, she saw her father, Dr. O'shay, fall down as he's coughing as he's ill.

"Papa. Oh, no. He's sick," Tug was shock to hear that "he may be dying. And he's all alone."

Tug turn and look at the rose, he know as he can't let that happen to her father, so he told her this "Then...then you must go to him." It surprise her.

"What did you say?" She asks.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." He said in sad smile.

"You mean...I'm free?" She asks in awes.

"Yes."

She was about to leave "Hold on, Papa." She look at the magic mirror "I'm on my way."

She stop, as she turn to Tug to give back, but he can't take it "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me." She smile at him.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." She left, as Flippy came in with a smile and know what happen. "Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you."

Tug told him in sad voice "I let her go."

"Ha ha ha, yes. That's was very..." He stop as he turn to shock "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to." He said to him.

"Yes, but why?" He asks in confuse.

"Because, I love her." He said as he smile in sadness.

"HE DID WHAT?!" They all shouts when Flippy told them what has happened.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." He said in sad voice.

"She's going away?" Konohamaru asks as he's confuse.

"But he was so close." Astro has his head down all lost.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Miss Grimwood said in sad tone.

"That's it, then." He got in idea "That should break the spell."

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." Miss Grimwood said to him as Konohamaru hop away without anybody knows.

"And now it's too late." Flippy told them, as now Konohamaru hop off now.

As them Tug watches Sibella leave from above with Pegasus. So he roars in sorrow and howl in sorrow too, She was in the forest as she calling out "Papa?"

She look, and look anywhere "Papa?" After that, she look and gasp, Dr. O'shay was laying down.

And by that, She got him home at last, right after she when inside, a snowman's eyes move around, as he saw her here, it move and it was Coconuts hideing, he chuckles "Oh, they're back." So he run off to tell Broly the news.

* * *

**That's was romantic, is it folks? hope you like it and hope you review it, until the next Chapter, Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Kill the Worgen

**Alright, Here is the chapter 10, and here is someone bad going on, enjoy this.**

* * *

Dr. O'shay groaned as he opened his eyes... and saw a face he feared he would never see again.

"Sibella?" He asks.

She smile to see him again "It's all right, Papa. I'm home." She rub a rag to his forehead, he smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He hug her and she hug back.

"I missed you so much." She smiled.

"But the worgen." He remembered "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Papa." She said as it surprised him "He let me go."

"That horrible worgen?" He asks in shock.

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow." He heard something, she look and saw Konohamru hopped off and land the magic mirror, he shaked and smiled.

"Hi!" He hop and land on O'shay's hand.

"Oh, a stowaway." She playfully smirks.

Why, hello there, little fella." He smiled to Konomaru "Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

He look at Sibella with a sad look and asks "Sibella, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?"

Oh, Konohamaru." She giggled "Of course I do. It's just that-" She heard a door knock and when she open the door, Dr. Albert Wily was standing here, Sibella turn to frown.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"I've come to collect your father." He said as Sibella was confuse.

"My father?"

"Don't worry, madame." He smirks "We'll take good care of him." He step aside and she saw the wagon with a sign 'Asylum of Loons' and see all the mobs with torchs.

She was shock and mad an angry face "My father's not crazy." She made Wily move back away from her. Coconuts with a torch frown.

"He was raving like a lunatic." he said to the mobs "We all heard him, didn't we!"

"Yeah!" all the mobs yelled. Broly smirks and two guys name Jasper and Horace Badun came out.

"No, I won't let you." She said to them, Dr. O'shay walk out to see what's going on.

"Sibella?" He came out as Coconuts spoked.

"Ah, O'shay. Tell us again, big nose, just how big was the worgen?" He smirks at him.

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." He tries to but all they did is laughs at him.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Coconuts laughs and they laughs too.

"It's true, I tell you!" He walk down and trying to prove them, As Dr. Wily wave his arm as Jasper and Horace grab his arms and take him away.

"Take him away!" Coconuts order them.

"Let go of me!" O'shay shouts as they took to the wagon.

Sibella walk to Wily "No, you can't do this!" But he shake her off and walk away. Broly walk to her side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Sibella." He has his arm to her shoulder "It's a shame about your father."

"You know he's not crazy, Broly." She said to him.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..."

"If what?" She asks.

"If you marry me." He told her with a smirks.

"What?" She frowned at him.

"One little word, Sibella." He said "That's all it takes."

"Never!" She snapped at him.

"Have it your way." He slowly walk away.

"Sibella?" He shouts, Siella run back to get something, as Jasper and Horace was bout to throw him in "Let go of me!" He snapped at them.

She run out with the magic mirror and yelled "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" Broly look at her with a shock face. "Show me Tug!" She show them the mirror shines as they saw something horror, they saw Tug roaring, Broly was shock as his face turn to frown.

"Is it dangerous?" Nami asked.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." She smile at Tug, but Broly face turn to rage.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." He said in mad tone.

"He's no monster, Broly. You are!" She snarl at him. Broly is now mad.

"She's as crazy as the old man." He taked the magic mirror from her as he told them "The worgen will make off with your children!" They gasps in horror as the childrens hide in fear "He'll come after them in the night." Sibella was shocked.

"NO!" She yelled.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the worgen!" He rise the mirror as all the mobs, as they sing eachs time.

Wario: **_We're not safe until he's dead,_**

Scratch: **_He'll come stalking us at night!_**

Nico Robin: **_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_**

Smoker: **_He'll wreak havoc on our village_**

**_If we let him wander free_**

Broly took the torch from Waluigi and hop on the bench.

Broly: **_So it's time to take some action, boys_**

**_It's time to follow me!_**

He throw it to the hays, setting it on fire. as he made tall tales about Tug.

**_Through the mist, through the woods_**

**_Through the darkness and the shadows_**

**_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._**

That's scared Coconuts and hide behind Kasumi.

**_Say a prayer, then we're there_**

**_At the drawbridge of a castle,_**

**_And there's something truly terrible inside._**

He then show Coconuts the magic mirror of Tug's face in it.

**_It's a worgen,_**

**_He's got fangs, razor sharp ones_**

**_Massive paws,_**

**_Killer claws for the feast_**

**_Hear him roar, see him foam,_**

**_But we're not coming home,_**

**_'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the worgen!_**

Sibella then grab his arm to stop him "No, I won't let you do this." Broly grab her hand.

"If you're not with us, you're against us." He turn to Eggman and Itachi holding O'shay "Bring the old man.

"Get your hands off me!" They throw him to the basement.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Broly throw Sibella in too and shut it close.

"Let us out!" She cries and pound the door.

"We'll rid the village of this worgen." He shouts to the cwords "Who's with me?"

Coconuts, Eggman, Skunk, Itachi, Herb, Scratch, Grounder, Smoker, Wario, Waluigi, Buggy, Joker, Vegata, Ganondorf, Pete, James, Cooler, Lord Slug, Ryoga, Kiba, Sanji, Ice King, Orochimaru and all the people of the villages shouted out "I AM!" Konohamaru look and were shocked.

Mobs: **_Light your torch, mount your horse!_**

The mobs lights up their torchs, Broly hop on his Dark horse

Broly: **_Screw your courage to the sticking place_**

Mobs: **_We're counting on Broly to lead the way!_**

Broly is taking the lead, used the mirror to show the direction of the castle. The rest of the crowd bid them good luck.

**_Through a mist, to a wood,_**

**_Where within a haunted castle,_**

**_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_**

**_It's a worgen,_**

**_One as tall as a mountain!_**

**_We won't rest_**

**_'Til he's good and deceased!_**

**_Sally forth, tally ho,_**

**_Grab your sword, grab your bow_**

**_Praise the Lord and here we go!_**

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" He yelled to the cwords.

At the basement, Sibella tries to open fast. "I have to warn Tug. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do?" She sadly hug O'shay and hug her back.

"Now, now." He comforting her "We'll think of something."

Outside, Konohamaru saw them stuck here, he needs to do something, when he turn, he gasp in awes. He saw Dr. O'shay's machine, and know what to do.

Mobs: **_We don't like, what we don't_**

**_Understand, it frankly scares us_**

**_And this monster is mysterious at least!_**

**_Bring your guns, bring your knives,_**

They cut down a large tree and carried it to the castle.

**_Save your children and your wives,_**

**_We'll save our village and our lives,_**

**_We'll kill the worgen!_**

Iside the castle library, they were so depressed as their hope is gone.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Flippy said in depress.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." Astro pouted as Houndour run to the window as he bark, they look and know what it is.

"Could it be?" Astro asks.

"Is it she?" She hop and other to the window and were shocks. The hordes of mobs are coming to the castle.

"Oh no! invaders!" Astro shouts in surprise.

"Encroachers!" Flippy shout in agree.

And Miss Grimwood saw in Broly's hand, the mirror "And they have the mirror!"

"Warn the master." He order them "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" As the door shut as he jump a little "Aahh!"

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the worgen is mine!" he shouted.

Back inside, the servants came marching down to battle the mob.

Servants: _**Hearts ablaze, banners high!**_

_**We go marching into battle,**_

_**Unafraid, although the danger just increased!**_

Outside, the mob intended to use the tree as a battering ram.

Mobs: **_Raise the flag, sing the song_**

**_Here we come, we're fifty strong_**

**_And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,_**

**_Let's kill the worgen!_**

As then the servants made to the door as the mobs started to ram the tree against the door.

At Tug's lair, Miss Grimwood made it here to warn him "Pardon me, master."

"Leave me in peace." He said in sad tone.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" She shouts.

At the door, the mobs are smashing the door.

Mobs: **_Kill the worgen, kill the worgen!_**

The servants was blocking the door, but they keep on smashing as they can't hold on much longer.

"This isn't working!" Astro groaned.

"Oh, Astro. We must do something!" Nikki was scared.

"Wait." he look up, as he got an idea "I KNOW!"

The mob continued banging and banging hard.

Mobs: **_Kill the worgen, kill the worgen!_**

In Tug's lair, they're still coming "What shall we do, master?" Miss Grimwood asks.

"It doesn't matter now." He said as he's very sad "Just let them come."

The mob kept chanting as the banged against the door

Mob: **_Kill the worgen, kill the worgen, kill the worgen!_**

And soon gave way and the mobs barged in, and has enter the castle.

* * *

**Uh Oh, this is not good, the next chapter come soon, so until then fellas (Read and Review) :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Servants vs Mobs

**Alright, the 11th chapter is done and the fights has begin!**

* * *

After they bargs in, they finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, Broly wave his arm to come now, Astro look and quickly close his eyes, as right before Coconuts pick up Astro, he give a big yell "NOW!"

As now all the furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks come to life and attack them. Luffy rapidly punching at Ryoga, Scratch was push down by the life mop at his face.

When Itachi was to chop the drawers, he got hits in his head by both and losing his teeths, the pot hits Ganondorf inside his head and the spoon and pans started hitting him.

Sanji then got kick and rolled in the chest and got eaten. The chest lick and burps.

Broly was confuse as he escape to find Tug. And leaving them to be hurt.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru has the machine on as he blow the fire to heat up and it got brighter "Yes!" He hop and pull the string with his nose and the horn was blow.

"Here we go!" The machine was riding to the basement, Sibella and O'shay look to see what's going on.

"What on earth?" He looked and know what, his own machine, he pull Sibella out of the way "Sibella! Look out!"

Dr. O'shay's invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. Sibella and O'shay look at wracked machine and saw Konohamaru hanging on the loose spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing." He said to them.

Back at the castle, the battle continues, the Robo-pirates shoots the tomato at Wario who is very angry and bout to smash them but someone yelled out "Up here you big fat garlic breath, Now!" She order the cups childrens and poured the hot tea on Wario.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wario screamed in pain and run off, Miss Grimwood smirks and the childrens jump and cheer, as then ice King was chasing the chair as Princess Bubblegum jump with a battle cries and then body slam him down hard.

Meanwhile, Broly kick the door open and point hos bow and arrow and see nothing, so he continue searching for Tug.

Back down, Bubblegum hits Vegata and Lord Slug with both her door and hits Herb with a draw, as two brushes came out and jump on him and pull him in Bubblegum and while that, he got out dressing in the woman, he look at himself and scream in terror and run away like a coward.

Astro was trap in the corner, as Coconuts was coming closer to him as he's gonna burn him alive, Flippy came out with a laughs as he dress up as Napoleon, he ha a gun and a sword, he look and saw Astro's wax was melting and shiver in fear, Flippy cries out and slide down point his sword down and gone right to Coconut's butt, and when he jabbed he jump in 15 ft, holding his rear and screaming, "YEEOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

As then Sibella and O'shay was in Pegesus and riding to the castle, before it's too late.

Back to the castle, Skuck was laughs as he's pulling off Nikki's feathers, Astro saw that as he gone right behind him as he breath in and blow to his thumb and blowing the flames at his butt and he screaming in pain and ran off, Astro hold out his arms and caught Nikki as they smiled each others.

As thn Eggman, Coconuts, Waluigi, Kiba, Grounder and Buggy was chasing Houndour as he took Coconut's light bulb, he bump to the door and run in missing knifes and axes, they all bargs in and saw him all trapped, they chuckles in evil and walking to him, but then, a full armys of knifes popped out of the drawers as they turn and saw Fireman cries out like a ghoul and high up the flames.

They all screamed in horror and run away and getting out of here, all the people of the villages run off and retreating, the servants cheers of their victory.

"Get out and stay out!" Flippy yelled at them, Astro grab him and kiss him cheeks to cheeks, "Yuck!" Flippy was disgust "Get out of here!" He push him away.

But then, they didn't know that Broly is still here and finding Tug.

* * *

**Nice fights huh? but it's not over, Broly is searching for Tug, who is gonna win? Find out on the next chapter folks. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Tug Vs Broly

**The chapter is up, and the battle of Tug and Broly has begin.**

* * *

At Tug's lair, Tug is still sad and depression, as he's sit at his chair as he's staring at the rose, it only got 2 petals left.

Broly then enter and saw him, he come and aim the bow at Tug, he turn and saw him here, but he didn't care as he turn back.

Broly shoot the arrow and hits Tug's shoulder, he roared in pain, as he stand up, Broly run to him and punch him out the window into the balcony.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughs inn cruel, as he run to him and kick him way down and drop in the edge of the roof. Broly jump down after him, and landed.

"Get up!" He shouts as Tug didn't move, as he kick him over again "Get up! What's the matter, worgen?" He laughs of this and mock him "Too kind and gentle to fight back?" All Tug do just ignoring him.

Broly walk and break one piece of the roof, as he walk to him to end him, as then a familar voice rang out. "NO!"

Tug open his eyes and look down, he saw Sibella with O'shay and Pegesus, after hearing her voice make him new life "Sibella." He whispered.

"No, Broly, DON'T" But Broly ignore her, as he swing, but then, Tug grab his weapon, and hold it against him and roars at him, Broly was shock to see him strong.

"Let's go Pegasus!" She shouts as Pegasus run and bust open the door.

Back up the roof, Broly still hold on and Tug push and moving way up, Broly swing and he dodge, and he slash, he climb up and Broly tried to hit him but Tug grab it again, as he push him Broly almost fall and grab on, Tug roared and jump down and push him all down.

Sibella heading to the stairs and help Tug.

When they fell down, Broly push him off and ran off hiding to the gargoyles in the darkness, Broly got up and walk and hits it, it was a gargoyle hit broke, he look around for Tug.

"Come on out and fight!" He shouts as he walk to find him "Were you in love with her, worgen? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" When he walk through, Tug who was standing to the gargoyle, as he has enough of him saying.

He sneak behind him, as Broly know someone behind him, as he swing and he dodge, he swing again as Tug grab it with his jaw, he move and dodge it, as he move back away from Broly.

"It's over, worgen! " He yelled with a thunder stricks "Sibella is mine!"

Tug frown with rages as he had long enough, as he punches him hard and grab his neck and hold him over the edge of the roof.

"Put me down. Put me down." He beg him "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

When Tug was to drop him, he's anger slowly drop, he realize what he is doing, if he kill him, what will he become. So he pull him back from here and spoked with a growl "Get out!" He throw him to the side with disgust.

"Tug!" He look up and saw Sibella on the balcony, he smiled "Sibella." He climb up the roof and when he up, he reach out his hand "Sibella."

She reach her's as they hold hand together, and Tug made it to the balcony "Sibelle? You came back!" He move his paw to her face, as she hold's it to her.

But then, Broly got up behind him and stab him in the back with his knife, he roared in pain, as Sibella was helpless, Broly smirked as he's gonna stab him again, as Tug starts to fall, as he pushed Broly as he lost his balance, Sibella grab Tug in time, as Broly fell, he screamed for his death and now, he was never to be seen again.

Sibella pull him in and got him laying down on the ground. Before the, Astro, Miss Grimwood and Flippy run and hop to see what happen, as they made it and were in horror to see their master hurt.

Sibella look at Tug in horror as he's dying. He look up to her "You...You came back."

"Of course I came back." She said as he hug him "I couldn't let them...Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe" He breath out "it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right." She said as Tug cough "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Tug reach out and place his paw to her cheek "At least...I got to see you one... last...time." She hold his paw, but his paw drop, she look at Tug as he's eyes rolled up and drop down. Sibell has her hand to her mouth in horror as she couldn't believe, Tug has died.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" She broke down and cries, as then she whispered "I love you!"

At Tug's lair, the rose, the last petal fall off the rose as it stop glow. Astro, Miss Grimwood and Flippy saw the last petal drop, as their heads is down, as their hope is long gone and forever stayed in their form, Flippy puts his arm around Miss Grimwood.

* * *

**It's so sad to see their hope gone, and Tug dead. The last Chapter coming soon folks. Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13 Live Happily Ever After

**Well, it's the last one, and don't be sad folks, enjoy it while you can.**

* * *

Sibella was crying at the loss of Tug, and may never see him again.

The rain continues to fall, as then suddenly, a light was shoot down, more here, Sibella stop crying and look, all the light was shooting down. She started back away as fog appears around Tug, as it lifting him up, she was awes to see, as the servants was shock to see.

Sibella then move away and see it moving, he was enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. just then, a light brighten to him, a body shifting and forming. He's paw the claws turn into fingers, Sibella was really awes, as A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. And then finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young boy.

Sibella was shock as the body was slowly put down, when she walk to see, it moved, she back away, when he stand up, he got rip up cadat shirt and pants, he look at his hands, and when he turn, a boy has blonde hair, and blue eyes like the worgen, she look at him all mysterious.

"Sibella." He spoked, when she walk to him, he grab her hand and move to the light "It's me!"

She look at him, and move her hand to his hair, and when she stare at his eyes, it was light blue, she raise her eyes, it was Tug.

"Tug!" She was awes and happy "It is you!" as then, they lean and they kiss, as a fireworks spien around them and when it goes way up, display explodes around them, the gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky.

The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, at the balcony, Astro hop with the others as he transform, a robot who was 16 year old, has blue and red shirt, brown pants and red boots, it was Astro. He look at himself of awes and smiled.

"Astro!" he walk to him as he smile to his friend. As Flippy turn into a green bear with soldier outfit and hat. He's is Flippy.

"Flippy!" He has his arm around him, and last has transform into a short woman, flat nosed, dark hair. she wears a pink dress and a red cloak with skull buttons and head band.

"OH, Miss Grimwood!" "He was so happy to see them again "Look at us!" He hug them.

"Miss Grimwood!" they turn and saw Konohamaru on top of Houndour "Miss Grimwood!" As now they transforms, as the cup turns into a boy, brown hair, long scarf, blue shorts, light green shirts, and has a headband, and Houndour is a pokemon.

"Oh my goodness!" She pick him up and laughs with joy.

"It is a miracle!" Astro shouts with joy, Tug pick up Sibella and spin around, as we see them dance in the ballroom with all the villagers, as they stop and kiss again, and they begin to dance, Astro watch them dance.

"Ah, young love." he say as Nikki who was a robot too, passing by and swiping a featherduster to him, she smile at him as Astro smirks at her "Heh heh!" He start to chase her but Flippy stop him and shake his hand.

"Well, Astro old buddy, It all seems that we finally back the way we are, huh?" He asks.

"Of course, old pal." He chuckles "I told you she would break the spell." He said as Flippy stop and laugh at his joke.

"Now just hold on a minute old buddy. but I believe I told you." He said as he flick at Astro's nose as he laughs at his joke too.

"No you didn't." He pinch his cheek "I told you." Flippy shake it off.

"You most certainly did not," He belly flop Astro "you pompous robotic stupid tin can!" He push him away.

"En garde, you overgrown idiot bear!" He slap him with his glove and they begin to fight.

They dance as O'shay who is crying to see them, and Miss Grimwood watch them with Konohamaru on her side.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Miss Grimwood?" he asks. As she laughs and pat his head.

"Of course, Konohamaru. Of course." She answered as he was puzzled.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" He asks as O'shay and Miss Grimwood laughs as she hug him. As then they dance and dance around.

Chorus: **_Certain as the sun_**

**_Rising in the east_**

**_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_**

**_Beauty and the worgen!_**

As we zoom out and see the window of Sibella and Tug dance with all the people.

**_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_**

**_Beauty and the worgen!_**

The end

* * *

**It look like they have live happily ever after folk, i hope you like this, farewell folk. (Read and review)**


End file.
